jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unicorn (Amalthea)
The Unicorn (also known as Amalthea) (voiced by Mia Farrow) is the title character of The Last Unicorn ''written by Peter S. Beagul. She is a unicorn who lives in a forest, and uses magic to make it always Spring to keep her animal friends safe. However, when she hears from a pair of hunters that she is the last one of her kind, she wonders what happened to the others. After a riddle from a passing butterfly about a terrible creature called, The Red Bull, the Unicorn decides to try and find the rest of her kind. During her travels, she discovers that people will only see her as a white mare, or a white horse, mainly due to fact that no one believes in Unicorns anymore. One night, as the unicorn is asleep, she is discovered and captured by Mommy Fortuna to put on for a show, she then learns about the bull's owner, King Haggard, the one man in the world that doesn't feel happy about anything. During the night, she is freed and allied by the magician Schmendrik, who's a bit rusty at his work since all he can do are simple tricks, such as juggling. As the Unicorn and her new ally move on, they meet Molly Grew, who's angry to see a unicorn as an adult, but forgives her when she learns that she's the last one in the world, and joins the group. As they reach the castle, the unicorn is chased by The Red Bull until Schmendrik uses a spell to turn the unicorn into a human. The Unicorn, now known as Lady Amalthea, continues with her friends and meets Haggard and his son Prince Lir, and are allowed to stay in the castle as servants: Schmendrik is the king's jester, Molly is the house woman, and Amalthea is the guest that travels around the castle. However, she starts to forget herself and slowly starts to fully become human, and fall inlove with Prince Lir. However, after learning that King haggard is keeping The Unicorns in the water, mainly due to the fact that he thinks that's what makes them happy, Amalthea, and her friends travel to the lair through a clock tower, from a cat's riddle, and a talking skeleton. During the search, Lir appears and hears the truth, and isn't bothered by it at all, and when The Red Bull learns Amalthea is The Last Unicorn, the creature tries to take her, until Schmendrik changes her back into a Unicorn, when the bull chases the Unicorn, Lir sacrifices himself to save the unicorn, killing him in the process. Seeing Lir's sacriface, encourages her to fight back and send The Red Bull into the sea, allowing the other Unicorns to escape. The Unicorn then revives Lir, and leaves, however, she returns to say good bye to Schmendrik, and Molly before going home. The Unicorn, aka Amalthea is kind, wise, and lonely unless with her friends. Trivia *Aaron will meet The Unicorn in ''Aaron meets The Last Unicorn. *Arik will meet The Unicorn in Arik and The Last Unicorn. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Unicorns Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mythical creatures Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Horses Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Mythics Team